


kanvas dan kuas

by atelophat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Painter - Muga, idk ga akurat bcs saya ga riset dulu ehehehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophat/pseuds/atelophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Menurutku, <i>my lady</i>, lukisan ini tidak begitu menangkap kecantikan Anda yang sesungguhnya, dan Anda tahu saya tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan itu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kanvas dan kuas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mioreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioreo/gifts).



“Sudah?”

“Sedikit lagi, _my lady_ ,” kuas di tangannya menari-nari menciumi kanvas. “Tolong miringkan kepala Anda sedikit.”

Modelnya menurut sekalipun harus menggerutu. Muga tersenyum, pandangan sengaja ia kunci pada lukisan yang tengah dikerjakan. Pulasan warna pada putih polos sudah membentuk pola, tapi ia tidak puas. Belum. Digoreskannya kuas secara hati-hati menuju bagian mata. Memberi lukisan sedikit nyawa adalah bagian yang ia lakukan terakhir—selalu seperti itu. Orang bilang Muga adalah seorang sembrono, ya, itu benar, tapi tidak ada yang meragukan perubahan personalitinya ketika ia sedang melukis. Teliti lebih dari apapun. Tak mengenal apa itu kepuasan.

“Kautahu,” ujar sang model. “Kalau aku harus berpose seperti ini untuk lima menit ke depan, aku barangkali bisa mati konyol.”

Muga tertawa renyah. “Ah, _my lady_ , Anda tidak akan mati hanya karena duduk selama dua jam.”

“Ini melelahkan, sesungguhnya. Kau harus coba jadi model agar tahu apa yang kurasakan.”

“Kalau begitu, lain kali Anda lukislah saya, _my lady_.”

Muga selalu melukis dengan hati, meski kali ini ada alasan lain yang membuatnya lebih hati-hati.

Digenggamnya secarik tisu yang masih bersih, guna menghapus jejak warna pada jemarinya yang terpulas noda cat. Paletnya sudah hampir kering, yang tersisa hanya warna hitam jelaga. Belum selesai. Hampir.

Sedikit coretan hitam di gaun dan—selesai!

“Sudah selesaikah?” wanita di hadapannya bertanya namun tak berani memalingkan pandangan. Tubuhnya diam seolah terkunci secara natural. Barangkali dia mengira sesi pelukisan belum selesai.

Sudut-sudut bibir Muga mengejang sebab tak kuasa menahan senyum. “Sudah, _my lady_.”

“Ah, syukurlah,” sang wanita terbebas dari belenggu neraka, senang, ia meregangkan tubuh yang pegal. “Aku ingin melihat hasilnya.”

“Tentu, tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya ke sana ataupun memutar lukisannya. Catnya masih belum kering benar.”

“Merepotkan sekali,” dia mengeluh lagi. “Aku mungkin akan membayarmu lebih rendah kalau begini caranya.”

“Jangan seperti itu, _my lady_ , Anda tahu lukisan saya tidak seburuk itu hingga layak dibayar rendah. Kemarilah, akan saya tunjukkan hasilnya.”

Setelah beberapa istirahat dan pelemasan otot, wanita itu berdiri dari sofa tempatnya berdiam. Gaunnya hitam malam, elegan, berpadu indah dengan kulitnya yang seperti susu. Langkah-langkah yang membawanya lebih dekat dengan Muga sungguh terlatih, tak nampak canggung atau melampaui batas etika. Wanita itu, di pandangan Muga, adalah perpaduan aneh antara norma lama masyarakat yang membosankan dengan pelanggaran dan kenakalan para berandalan.

“Oh,” ucap kliennya ketika sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mata tenang sang wanita menelusuri tiap corak di lukisan yang ia buat. “Ini bagus. Menurutmu, Sir Muga, apakah lukisan yang kauhasilkan ini mirip denganku? Jangan menjadi bias, tolong.”

“Menurutku, _my lady_ , lukisan ini tidak begitu menangkap kecantikan Anda yang sesungguhnya, dan Anda tahu saya tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan itu.”

Dengusan meledak keluar dari sang wanita. “Berhenti memuji perempuan untuk sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya, Sir. Itu kebiasaan yang buruk lagi menjengkelkan.”

Muga terkekeh sebagai balasan, matanya beralih dari lukisan menuju sang model itu sendiri. “Ampuni saya, _my lady_ , tapi saya sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan Anda sesungguhnya lebih cantik dari lukisan ini.”

Wanita itu menghela napas, wajahnya semerah delima, dan Muga sekali lagi terkekeh atas kepuasan abstrak yang ia dapatkan dari dampak perkataannya barusan.

((nama bangsawan itu adalah Putri Hakiki, sungguh refleksi dirinya yang aristokrat sejati.

dan Muga khawatir ia mungkin telah jatuh hati.))

**Author's Note:**

> random shit lol


End file.
